ADICCIÓN
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Una adicción no es del todo mala, ¿Qué pasaría si a un Shinigami con deseos de eso se le pase la mano? ¿Qué pasaría si eso le gusto demasiado que no quiere parar? ¿Qué ocurriría si al final de ceder a sus deseos carnales… ocurre algo inesperado?


Lo prometido es deuda ^^ muchas gracias por participar en las Elecciones de Nuevos Fics, en serio lo agradesco espero les guste ^^ va con todo mi cariño y pervercion para ustedes :3

* * *

**ADICCIÓN  
**

* * *

_Una adicción no es del todo mala, ¿Qué pasaría si a un Shinigami con deseos de **eso** se le pase la mano? ¿Qué pasaría si **eso** le gusto demasiado que no quiere parar? ¿Qué ocurriría si al final de ceder a sus deseos carnales… ocurre algo inesperado? _**  
**_  
_**Death City, Nevada**

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que derrotaron al Kishin Asura, 5 años de la muerte de Medusa y Aracne, 5 años que el grupo Elite del Shibusen, Spartoi, ha cambiado para bien para algunos y mal para otros… ¿Por qué? Todos tienen de 18 a 20 años, algunos ya tienen parejas, otro no, algunas han **cambiado**, algunas otras no, algunas se cortaron su cabello, otras no, algunos ascienden, otros no, algunos siguen siendo los mismos… otros no…

Fijando nuestra mirada, el grupo de Soul y compañía es que mas ha cambiado ¿para bien, para mal? ¿Qué más da? Maka se dejo crecer su cabello y su pecho creció un poco, Tsubaki por su lado se dejo suelto su cabello y lo corto hasta el nivel de su cintura, Liz y Patty seguían siendo las mismas lo único que cambio en ellas fue el hecho de parar un poco sus compras compulsivas, Soul tiene el cabello un poco mas largo sus facciones mas maduras y es mas alto, Black*Star no cambio mucho solo creció mas hasta la altura de Tsubaki, Kid era mas alto y el cabello un poco mas largo y solo le faltaba una línea Sanzu para ser un Shinigami completo… la que realmente cambio fue Chrona, pues Stain le extrajo a Ragnarok, su cabello creció hasta sus hombros, su pecho se desarrollo notablemente, su cintura se hizo mas estrecha y sus caderas se ensancharon un poco mas, Ragnarok tenia el cabello negro, ojos negros, en sus hombros tenia dos "X"

Si algunos cambian, otros no… ¡ah! ¡Lo lamento! Se me olvido mencionar algo crucial, Maka es novia de Soul, Tsubaki esta comprometida con Black*Star, Liz y Patty tenían novios que sorprendentemente han durado mas de dos meses, Kid y Chrona son novio-amantes… bueno… Chrona esta viendo con Kid, en todos los aspectos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana, en el jardín de la mansión Death se encontraba la peli rosa paseándose por el hermoso jardín, llevaba su mano a su brazo en su típica pose… paseaba con delicadeza por el gran jardín, estaba pensativa, se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca al hacerlo soltó un cansado suspiro. Kid siempre lograba lo que quería ¿cierto? Lograba ponerla nerviosa, lograba hacerla sonrojar, lograba hacerla dormir en sus brazos, lograba bañarse con ella, lograba abrazarla por detrás y "sin querer" tocarle los pechos, lograba que todas las noches hicieran el amor, lograba que por las mañanas se repitiera, lograba excitarla incluso en lugares públicos, pero… a ella no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba que le diera todas esas y mas atenciones solo a ella.

X- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor?- pregunto una voz a su espalda, la cual hizo que se sonrojara  
Chrona- K-Kid… s-solo pensaba…- murmuro para ella, lo cual el Shinigami escucho  
Kid- ¿en que pesabas?- pregunto el y abrazo por detrás "accidentalmente" sus manos pasaron por sus pechos –son simétricos- sonrió de manera zorruna mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de su amada  
Chrona- K-Kid- ahogo un sonoro gemido -a-aquí no… nuu~ K-Kid- ahora él se encontraba masajeando sus pechos, sin pudor alguno, por sobre el vestido lila que traía puesto  
Kid- vamos a un lugar mas privado, pero… el cuarto ya me aburrió- dijo lamiendo el cuello de ella  
Chrona- e-esta b-b-bien… ¿d-donde?-  
Kid- ¿el baño?- sonrió de manera complacida ante su brillante idea, para luego pasear sus manos por sobre las piernas de su amada de la cual recibió un gemido cuando hecho su cabeza para atrás

El pelinegro había llevado cargando a la peli rosa al baño, sin detener sus caricias en sus orejas, cuello y boca. La peli rosa por el contrario estaba totalmente sonrojada, no es que no hallan hecho el amor hace tiempo, aun recuerda cuando fue su primera vez con su primer amor

***Flash Back***

En una de las habitaciones del Shibusen se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos.

Kid- C-Chrona… Ahhh… -enredo sus dedos al cabello de la peli rosa la cual se encontraba lamiendo el gran miembro del Shinigami –D-Detente… Ahhh… si no lo haces, m-me v-vendré en t-tu b-boca…- ella le resto importancia hasta que sintió algo caliente y salado en su boca, algunas gotas de ese liquido blanco salpicaron su cara y sus (en ese entonces) pequeños pechos  
Chrona- Ahhh –gimió ella, su cuerpo estaba caliente y necesitaba aliviar ese calor, su primera idea fue acostarse sobre el Shinigami y rozar su intimidad ante la virilidad de su acompañante -K-Kid… Ahhh- gemía ella, Kid hizo que cambiaran posición colocándose el sobre ella  
Kid- Chrona… permíteme que seamos uno- ella asintió y se introdujo en ella moviendo poco a poco sus caderas.

Así fue como pasaron su primera vez, al año de noviazgo, tenían apenas 16 años y se entregaron como "regalo".

***Fin Flash Back***

Ahora estaba siendo acorralada, como siempre, por el, recorría su cuerpo que conocía de memoria. Kid se deshizo de las vestimentas de ambos e introduciéndose a la ducha haciéndole señas a Chrona para que entrase con el, dejo caer el agua fría sobre el cuerpo de ambos, Chrona agradecía que estuviera fría así podría disimular un poco su excitación.

Kid- un baño será relajante para nosotros- le susurro al oído el cual lamio  
Chrona- K-Kid…- el mencionado agarro el jabón de baño pasándolo primero por su cuerpo para luego pasarlo en el cuerpo de ella, se detuvo en sus pechos los cuales empezó a masajear y pellizcar los pezones erectos, bajo una mano hasta su intimidad para pasarle el jabón y jugar con su clítoris como respuesta de ello, Chrona gemía debido a la excitación que le provocaba su amante – e-es i-injusto Ahhh- dijo ella con el rostro sonrojado tanto de la vergüenza como de la excitación  
Kid- mmmm? – Le respondió Kid con un gemido, su "amiguito" ya estaba erecto  
Chrona- y-yo t-también q-quiero Ahh j-jugar- llevando su mano al miembro de su acompañante -e-esta g-grande- murmuro ella por lo bajo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el miembro de su novio  
Kid- agh –gruño de placer, su cuerpo le pedía entrar en la peli rosa –Chrona…- la mencionada entendió lo que quería decir, por lo que apoyo sus manos a la pared. El Shinigami tomo sus caderas sin pudor alguno rozando su hombría en la intimidad de su amada, de una estocada la penetro -_"¿Cómo hará para estar siempre tan estrecha?"-_ pensaba el Shinigami al entrar en su amada, sentía como sus paredes le apretaban y estiraban brindándole un placer que solo ella le daba **(N/A: a pesar de que tengas una lista de chicas que querrían estar en el lugar de Chrona ^^ PERO A MI ME GUSTA ASI X3)**

Fuera de la regadera se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos lo cual hizo que una pequeña e "inocente" Patty.

Patty- Onee-chan~ Hay ruidos raros~- dijo la menor de las pistolas demoniacas  
Liz- Patty debe ser tu imaginación- disimulo la mayor al saber a que ruidos se refería su hermanita, la cual se levanto de su puesto y fue a la regadera

La pequeña al llegar escucho como se hacían mas fuertes los "ruidos raros". Cuando abrió la puerta vio una escena erótica, Kid sujetando las rodillas de Chrona al tiempo que la alzaba contra la pared del baño mientras la penetraba con fuerza descomunal, ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de la pequeña

Patty- ¡ONEECHAN! ¡KID LE HACE COSAS SUCIAS A CHRONA!- dijo la pequeña para luego echarse a reír y los dos jóvenes se coloraron hasta que la pequeña cerro la puerta

Kid- agh tendré que cerrar con llave para la próxima- muerde el lóbulo de la peli rosa  
Chrona- ummm K-Kid s-sigue~- rogo la peli rosa a lo que el semi azabache continuo su rempuje

***En la Tarde***

La peli rosa se dejo caer en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos, se sentía bien y avergonzada ¡nunca imagino que Patty los llegase a encontrar en ese plan! Llevo una mano a su frente y luego la otra a su vientre. _"Kid"_ Fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

Se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina, al llegar abrió la refrigeradora y saco un poco de fruta, un olor conocido por ella llego a su nariz y recibió un abrazo por detrás y un suspiro callo en su cuello

Kid- ¿tenias hambre?- pregunto lo obvio  
Chrona- solo venia por un poco de fruta- hecha su cabeza hacia atrás para chocar **(N/A: no literalmente)** con el mentón de Kid -Kid, te amo-  
Kid- lo se y yo también te amo- seguía abrazado de la estrecha cintura de la peli rosa, en un rápido movimiento **(N/A: no me pregunten como ¬¬)** la beso, ese beso no era como los que le daba cuando hacían el amor, no, ese era un beso tierno y calmado, se separaron por la falta de aire –Chrona- su voz sonó ronca, la levanto de la silla en que se encontraba para acorralarla a la pared **(N/A: si ya sé que van a decir que me gusta que la acorralen pero díganme ¿donde carajos la podría acorralar? u_u) **y la volvió a besar, dejando la inocencia de lado, ahora el beso era exigente, hambriento, sus lenguas danzaban entre ellas y las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos que, por ende, se los podían de memoria.

Kid la subió a la mesa para empezar a acariciar las piernas de ella, le levanto el vestido, que en la mañana usaba, una de las manos de Kid llegaron a las bragas de Chrona para empezar a acariciarlas las cuales estaban húmedas _"Esta mojada~"_ pensó Kid juguetonamente mientras seguía acariciando la zona intima de Chrona la cual no paraba de soltar gemidos de placer, Kid separo de sus bocas y llevo la de el a la intimidad de la chica, se deshizo de las bragas y empezó a saciarse de lo que ella le podría dar en su intimidad. Alejo su boca de la intimidad de Chrona la cual gruño molesta, el Shinigami bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, el cual estaba malditamente apretado, dando a mostrar una gran erección por sobre el bóxer. Se burlaba de la intimidad de ella rozándola con el miembro de él, mientras el degustaba de sus pechos. No pudo más y se hundió en ella, la cual apretó sus muslos a la cadera de él invitándolo a entrar más en ella. Las penetraciones pasaron de ser cortas a ser rápidas y con un deje de salvajismo. En la cocina solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ella y los gruñidos de él. Era embriagador para ambos, ambos sabían que pronto se vendrían. Lo hicieron. Como siempre el la proclama suya, siempre suya. Corriéndose al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones parecían jadeos cansados y complacidos. Sonrieron complacidos

Kid- abra que limpiar aquí…-  
Chrona- quizás… quizás luego… ¿Kid?- el aludido respondió con un "¿mmm?" mientras se subía la cremallera de su pantalón –debemos de ir con Maka y los demás- le comento mientras se bajaba de la mesa dispuesta a recoger sus bragas  
Kid- ah~ cierto… yo que quería pasar toda la tarde solos- dijo zorrunamente el Shinigami  
Chrona- quizás… será mañana si no tenemos compromisos- le sonrió de manera inocente  
Kid- me la debes…-

Al terminar de limpiar lo que ambos ocasionaron momentos atrás, se dispusieron a salir de la mansión a la plaza donde se deberían de reunir con sus amigos.

Maka- valla si que se habían tardado- les regaño  
Kid- lo sentimos, estábamos ocupados- le respondió con una sonrisa zorruna  
Tsubaki- ¿Qué haremos primero, ir al parque a hacer el picnic o al cine?-  
Kid- al cine-  
Soul- ¿por?-  
B*S- ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO MERECE COMER PRIMERO ANTES QUE IR A VER UNA RIDICULA PELICULA NYAHAHAHAHAH  
Kid- es oscuro- les sonrió a lo que su Chrona solo se sonrojo  
Ragnarok- ¿y que con eso?- se cruzo de brazos  
Soul- Ahh ya, Kid tiene razón-  
Maka- ¿eh?-  
B*S- ¡TODOS AL CINE!-

En el cine, los jóvenes estaban comprando los boletos, mientras otros compraban las golosinas, mientras… uno de ellos llamaba la atención de todos los presentes. Siendo más claros. Soul, Kid y Ragnarok compraban las entradas, Liz y Patty compraban las golosinas, Black*Star llamaba la atención de los presentes en la taquilla, mientras Tsubaki se disculpaba por las locuras cometidas por su prometidos… se preguntaran ¿Dónde están Maka y Chrona? Ambas en el baño. No. No hacen nada malo.

Maka- al fin pudimos salir como amigos ¿no crees Chrona? Ya teníamos mucho de no salir así-  
Chrona- es cierto Maka ^^ la verdad extrañaba verlos-  
Maka- pero siempre que Soul y yo los invitábamos a Kid y a ti nunca podían porque Kid le decía a Soul que estaban ocupados- hizo un puchero con sus mejillas  
Chrona- je… lo se-  
Maka- nee Chrona- se acerca al lava manos  
Chrona- ¿pasa algo Maka?- la nombrada la voltea a ver  
Maka- Kid y tu… ya sabes… ¿han hecho **eso**?-  
Chrona- ¿**eso**? ¿Qué es **eso**?- pregunto inocentemente  
Maka- ¬¬ Chrona… ¿Kid y tu han intimidado?- se le subieron los colores a la peli rosa –Chrona ¡lo has hecho y no me lo has contado!-  
Chrona- ¡M-Maka! Shh te pueden oír-  
Maka- matare a Kid-  
Chrona- tranquila Maka, y-yo b-bueno… e-e-etto… ummm-

Al baño donde las chicas hablaban se acerca una peli negra

Tsubaki- chicas, venga ya compraron los boletos-  
Maka- vale, vale- le respondió molesta

Al salir del baño, las tres chicas caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, Maka le lanzaba miradas de odio a Kid, el cual parecía que no le tomaba importancia, Chrona por su parte se abraza mas al brazo de Kid, Liz y Patty coqueteaban con dos chicos que de la nada aparecieron, Soul trataba de calmar a Maka, el no sabia que le pasaba, Black*Star llamaba nuevamente la atención de todos y las disculpas de Tsubaki mientras Ragnarok coqueteaba con una que otra chica que se le cruzaba.

B*S- LA PELICULA QUE VEREMOS ES…-  
Soul- El Exorcista-  
Maka- ¿¡QUE!?-  
Soul- no tenían ninguna otra- se encogió de hombros  
Maka- ¿Quién la escogió?-  
Kid- yo ^^-  
Maka- ahora si te mato-  
Liz- ya chicos, entremos- trato de calmar el ambiente entre todos y entraron a la sala 8 para ver la película en "paz"  
Ragnarok- Oí rubia mayor-  
Liz- no me llames así imbécil-  
Ragnarok- no quiero, bueno como sea, ¿Qué tiene la pechos-planos contra el Rayitas? Hace harto rato lo quiere matar con la mirada-  
Liz- la verdad no tengo ni idea…-

Todos se sentaron tranquilamente, Kid jalo a Chrona hasta el fondo de todas las sillas el lado "yo no vengo a ver la peli, vengo a los besos y tocaditas" **(N/A: en serio ._. si van al cine a ver cualquier película en las esquinas pueden ver las jodidas parejitas tocándose y besándose -.-)**

Maka- no me gusta que se separen del grupo chicos-  
Chrona- d-demo M-Maka-  
Soul- tu vienes conmigo- le dijo el albino a la rubia-ceniza, la tomo de la mano para sentarse en medio de la sala  
Kid- ¿Qué le pasa a Maka?-  
Chrona- M-M-Maka s-se d-dio c-cuenta d-de q-que b-bueno ummm t-tu y y-yo-  
Kid- ya… no debería ser así después de todo tu eres mía- toma a la peli rosa de la cintura para acorralarla en la pared **(N/A: otra vez…) **para besarla con intensidad  
Chrona- mmmm K-Kid ammm m-matte ammm- se separan por falta de aire- a-aquí n-no Maka te puede matar-  
Kid- jum… creo que tendremos que esperar para llegar a casa-  
Chrona- si, esperar- dicho esto se sentaron a ver la película

Al terminar la película los nueve jóvenes salieron, Liz iba del brazo de Ragnarok ya que se había asustado mientras su hermanita, Patty, los seguía de cerca carcajeándose. Soul arrastraba a Maka, la pobre casi se pone a hiperventilar. Tsubaki jalaba, literalmente, a un asustado Black*Star, ya que según el "alguien tan big como yo no puede asustarse con efectos como esos" y a mitad de la película "ESO NO ES DIGNO DE MI GRANDIOSIDAD, QUITEN ESA PELICULA DEL DEMONIO". Kid iba caminando a la par de Chrona, que la llevaba tomada de la mano.

Soul- bueno chicos, tengo que irme, Blair nos espera a Maka y a mi y aun no se despierta del shock- comento el albino  
Tsubaki- nosotros igual, tengo que hacer la cena y hacer que Black*Star se despierte- les sonrió a todos  
Ragnarok- Liz, Patty y yo iremos a un bar para animar a Liz, no las esperes despierto Rayitas-  
Patty- KYAHAHAHAHA X3 RAYITAS, NOS VEMOS~- tomo al peli negro y a su hermana para salir corriendo al bar  
Kid- nosotros igual, nos vamos a casa-  
Chrona- adiós chicos, hasta la próxima- se despidió con la mano, el Shinigami volteo unos segundos hacia atrás para asegurarse que no los vieran sus amigos, y tomo a la peli rosa de la cintura, su rumbo no solo era su casa

Mientras a la salida del cine el albino y la peli negra los observaron

Tsubaki- ¿Qué le pasara a Kid?-  
Soul- no lo se, últimamente no sale con Black ni conmigo, Maka me dijo que no deja salir a Chrona a menos que no sea con el-  
Tsubaki- eso no lo sabia, según lo que tenia entendido era que Kid y Chrona pasaban ocupados con sus asuntos de…- se sonrojo al ver que todo encajaba si se le daba doble sentido  
Soul- ¿de pareja?-  
Tsubaki- s-si…-  
Soul- mmmm eso no es cool-

Ambas armas se despidieron y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares con sus técnicos inconscientes. Mientras en la Mansión del Shinigami, estaba llegando el peli negro y la peli rosa a la sala de estar. Kid se sentó en el sillón mientras Chrona dejaba su chaqueta en un closet.

Chrona- Kid- abrazo al Shinigami por detrás "accidentalmente" rozando sus pechos a la espalda de el  
Kid- ummm ¿Chrona, quieres jugar? Eh- con un tono zorruno en su vos, volteo sus manos al trasero de ella el cual acariciaba.

De un momento, ella se encontraba sobre el regazo de él, ambos besándose con salvajismo sus lenguas danzaban en un baile salvaje por ver quien tenia en control, mientras las manos de ambos recorrían sus, ya conocidos, cuerpos. Ahora solo se encontraban en ropa interior, el desabrocho con desesperación el sostén de ella, dejaron de besarse mientras el veía con hambre los pechos descubiertos de ella, empezó a succionar uno de sus pechos mientras su mano masajeaba otro, ella solo gemía y se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de el mientras su intimidad rozaba con el "gran" problema de él. Dejo de succionar el pecho de ella para besar su cuello dejando marcas en el. Ella le bajo el bóxer mostrando su gran erección, con sus manos empezó a trazar un camino de arriba abajo, él se desespero y le quito las bragas que traía puestas. Ahora él era el que bromeaba con su húmeda entrada, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó sobre el miembro erecto de él, se movía lentamente, el sabia que le estaba pegando en el punto G, fue cegado por la lujuria y el placer, nuevamente. Tomo las cadera de ella con ambas manos y las empezó a menear de arriba abajo, los pechos de ella se mecían de arriba abajo con forme se movía y él se deleitaba los ojos con los movimientos de sus pechos, los movimientos de sus caderas pasaron a ser desesperados a causa de la excitación. Ambos se corrieron. Intentaban calmar sus agitadas respiraciones.

Kid- Ahhh estuvo increíble- le comunico saliendo de ella  
Chrona- Kid… vamos al cuarto- le susurro volviendo a tomar el miembro de su novio  
Kid- si tu insistes- la alzo a el nuevamente rozando su miembro, nuevamente erecto, a la entrada de ella. La cargo estilo princesa para llevarla a su habitación. Al entrar sin contenerse la tumbo con cuidado en la cama posicionándose el sobre ella.

Los besos y suspiros no hicieron falta ya que de estos estaba llenándose la habitación, Chrona se sentía caliente y quería que Kid aliviara su calor. Estaba humeda. El Shinigami se dio cuenta ya que el tampoco podía disimular su erección. La jalo hasta ponerla al borde de la cama donde la abrió de piernas y bromeaba con su miembro a la entrada humeda de ella. Sin previo aviso, la penetro. Ella le envolvió con sus piernas la cadera de Kid para una relajación mientras es penetrada. Asi les llevo toda la noche ya que usaron parte de sus inmortales vidas hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron mas.

Llega la mañana para Death City, el sol se carcajeaba mientras iluminaba la mañana, los trabajadores, que se despertaban temprano, empezaban a abrir sus locales, el repartidor del diario iba montado en su bicicleta.

En el cuarto dentro de la mansión de Shinigami-sama, se encontraban un Shinigami dormido pacíficamente

Kid- ummm ¿Qué horas son?- movió sus manos intentando buscar la figura de su mujer en su cama, nada, se levanto de golpe- ¿Chrona?- la busco con la mirada por la habitación, nada- ¿Dónde estas Chrona?- volvió a preguntar, nada. Se levanto de golpe.

Busco en el baño de su habitación, nada, la habitación contigua, nada, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala, nada, el patio, nada. No busco en un lugar. La cocina. Se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina, bingo… ahí estaba ella, con un pijama de short cortos que mostraban su delineada figura trasera, y una corta camisa que mostraba su pequeña cintura, le daba la espalda. Lo decidido, la iba a sorprender abrazándola por detrás como suele hacer siempre. Lo hizo, la sorprendió, ella solo se limito a voltear la cabeza un poco para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de su novio.

Kid- ¿Por qué no esperaste a que me levantara?-  
Chrona- no quería que te despertaras, y vine a hacerte el desayuno- le sonrió de manera cálida  
Kid- me parece, un desayuno juntos será bueno-  
Chrona- claro, ahora que recuerdo… En la tarde iremos con los chicos al parque, Tsubaki y yo haremos la comida, así que iré antes-  
Kid- ¿tenemos que ir?-  
Chrona- Kid- pone sus manos en la cara del oji ámbar- hace mucho que no salimos con los chicos- Kid suspiro derrotado  
Kid- ya que… ¿Dónde será?-  
Chrona- supongo que en el parque, es un picnic-

Ambos se sentaron a comer, terminando el desayuno recogieron los platos. Era hora de partir para la peli rosa.

Chrona- te esperaremos en el parque Kid, no tardes- le da un beso en la mejilla- te amo-  
Kid- yo también te amo, iré con un elegante atraso de 8 minutos-  
Chrona- Kid…-  
Kid- esta bien…-

Chrona sale de su hogar con un pantalón ajustado, una camiseta morado lila, y una bufanda para "disimular" las marcas que la noche anterior le dejo su novio **(N/A: soy un asco describiendo ropa -.- lo se xD)** Llega a la casa de Tsubaki. Toca dos veces y rápidamente sale Tsubaki junto con Maka a abrirle la puerta.

Maka- hola Chrona-  
Tsubaki- que bueno que viniste Chrona-chan-  
Chrona- hola chicas- las tres entran

Al entrar milagrosamente estaba todo silencioso.

Chrona- Tsubaki, ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?-  
Tsubaki- Black*Star salió junto con Soul, fueron a buscar un buen lugar para hacer nuestro picnic  
Maka- hai, debemos hacer la comida antes que vengan Liz y Patty-

Las tres chicas dispusieron a cocinar para el picnic del día de hoy.

Maka- Chrona…-  
Chrona- ¿hai?-  
Maka- aun no me respondiste si o no a lo que te pregunte en el cine- a la peli rosa se le subieron los colores  
Chrona- ¿n-nani?-  
Tsubaki- ¿a que te refieres, Maka?-  
Maka- ¡Kid esta violando a Chrona!- apunto a la nombrada con el dedo de manera acusatoria mientras que Tsubaki se llevaba las manos a la boca en son de sorpresa, Chrona se sonrojo a mas no poder  
Tsubaki- ¡Chrona! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- uso un tono suave  
Chrona- ¡K-Kid n-no m-me v-viola!- defendió a su novio  
Maka- ¿entonces te dejas?- exclamo sorprendida  
Chrona- ¡no se como lidiar con las acusaciones!-  
Tsubaki- Maka respeto que veas a Chrona como una hermanita pero eso no quiere decir que debas odiar a Kid por intimar con Chrona, si lo hacen es porque ellos se lo permiten mutuamente ¿verdad?-  
Chrona- h-h-hai-  
Maka- aun así no me parece que siendo tan joven dejo de ser virgen…-

BAM la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules junto con otra rubia alta de ojos azules. Liz y Patty.

Liz- ¿¡QUIEN DEJO DE SER VIRGEN!? ¿¡CUANDO, COMO, DONDE, CON QUIEN!?-  
Tsubaki- L-Liz c-calma ^^Uu-  
Patty- Onee-chan, Onee-chan, es Chrona yo la vi el otro día ¡Kid-kun le hacia cosas sucias a Chrona!-  
Maka- ¿¡NANI!?-  
Chrona- ¡P-P-Patty!-  
Liz- ah… eso ya lo sabia -_- creí que seria algo nuevo ¿Por qué crees que usa bufanda?-  
Maka- ¿¡Como que ya lo sabias y que quieres decir con eso!?-  
Liz- etto… ummm ¿Hey que esperamos para hacer la comida?-  
Maka- Liz no me cambies el tema-  
Chrona- lo siento mucho u_u en verdad lo siento-  
Patty- KYAHAHAHA X3 NO HAY PROBLEMA CHRONA-CHAN~-  
Tsubaki- etto chicas… en menos de una hora los chicos van a llamar para que llevemos la comida, hagámosla entre todas y apresurémonos-  
Todas- HAI-

En el parque de Death City, un albino, un peli azulado y un azabache con tres líneas en la cabeza dos de ellas completas estaban sentados en una parte que tenia una cálida sombra gracias a un gran árbol y con una brisa refrescante. Sin duda el mejor lugar para un picnic.

Soul- je~ mejor lugar no pudimos encontrar- se acuesta con los brazos sobre su cabeza  
Kid- es cierto… al aire fresco, ¿ya les hacíamos falta Chrona y yo, no?-  
B*S- no delires rayadito… ¬¬ a mi me necesitan mas que a ti-  
Ragnarok- si tu como no- dijo con sarcasmo  
Soul- HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA XD si como no~ nee~ Kid ¿Por qué no dejabas que Chrona saliera o por lo menos sola?-  
Kid- estábamos ocupados, y si salía corría el riesgo que algún desgraciado la tocara y lo terminaría matando ^^-  
Ragnarok- _ocupados_, tu madre- **(N/A: en mi país es como un insulto con gracia x3)**  
B*S- eres un celoso compulsivo XD NYAHAHAHAHA ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO NO PUEDE SER CELOSO X3-  
Soul- como digas… y… ¿estaban ocupados u _ocupados_?- dándole un hermoso doble sentido  
Kid- depende… un caballero no habla de su vida privada-  
Ragnarok- ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A LA BOBA!?  
Soul- no estamos hablando de su _vida privada_-  
Kid- mierda…-  
B*S- NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA RAYITAS ERES UN MAL PENSADO xD-  
Soul- bueno al menos ya sabemos que se divertían y por eso no querían salir =w= ¿verdad?~-  
Ragnarok- si lo hizo a su voluntad no hay problema-  
Kid- cierren la boca- le comento sonrojado  
B*S- YA RECORDE TENGO QUE HABLARLE A LA DIOSA DE TSUBAKI PARA DECIRLE QUE MI GRAN PERSONA ENCONTRO UN BUEN LUGAR PARA EL PICNIC-  
Soul- es cierto… ¿Kid podrías hablarle a Chrona?-  
Kid- ¿para?-  
Soul- es que ni Black*Star, ni Ragnarok, ni yo tenemos crédito en los celulares-  
Kid- esta bien…- saco su celular para marcarle a su mujer

**~*Llamada telefónica*~**

_Kid- ¿alo, Chrona?-  
Chrona- hola Kid-  
Kid- ya pueden venir con las chicas al parque-  
Chrona- ¿ya estas allí?-  
Kid- me fueron a sacar a rastras de la casa-  
Chrona- ummm ya veo, ok, espera. Chicas dice Kid que con los chicos encontraron un lugar en el parque, ok, vale-  
Kid- ¿Qué dicen?-  
Chrona- que nos esperen unos 10 minutos para llegar, estaremos pronto allí, nos vemos-  
Kid- nos vemos, bye te amo-  
Chrona- yo también te amo Kid, besos-  
Kid- MUA-  
Chrona- hehe~ MUA~-_

**~*Fin Llamada Telefónica*~**

Soul- ¿Qué dicen?-  
Kid- que en unos 10 minutos estarán aquí-  
B*S- QUE SE APRESUREN MI GRANDIOSIDAD Y YO TENEMOS HAMBRE-  
Ragnarok- no lo solo el YO TAMBIEN-

Pasados los 10 minutos aparecieron las chicas. Todas venían con cestas de comida. Cada quien fue a recibir a su pareja. El Shinigami fue a abrazar a su mujer y a recibirle con un tierno beso.

Chrona- te hice algo para ti- le sonrió  
Kid- todo lo que hagas por mi será perfecto- le susurro al oído ganándose un notorio sonrojo  
Maka- MAKA-CHOP-  
Chrona- ¡M-M-Maka!-  
Ragnarok- uy… murió…-  
Chrona- ¡n-no d-digas e-eso!-  
Maka- eso se gana-  
B*S- NYAHAHAHAHAHA X3 POBRE RAYITAS LO DESPERTARE CON MI GRANDIOSIDAD-  
Tsubaki- Black*Star-  
Patty- KYAHAHAHAHAHA X3 ESO SE GANA POR HACERLE COSAS SUCIAS A CHRONA X3-  
Chrona- ¡Patty!-  
Patty- LO SIENTO X3 KYAHAHA- el Shinigami despierta un poco aturdido  
Kid- ¿Qué me paso?-  
Soul- Maka te dio un Maka-CHOP por hacerle cosas sucias a Chrona ^^-  
Tsubaki- m-mejor comamos-  
Ragnarok- si porque muero de hambre-

Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, hablaban de sus vidas en pareja, de algunas misiones, temas triviales. Hasta que un disco volador cayo cerca de ellos.

Soul- ¿de quien será?-  
Maka- déjalo por ahí, ya vendrán los dueños-  
X- ¡Hey por aquí callo!-  
Ragnarok- valla pero si es el arma del chico de las torres-  
Tsubaki- se llama Harvar-  
Ragnarok- ah si ese…-  
Harvar- hola chicos- les sonríe  
Todos- hola Harvar-kun-  
Harvar- ¿día de picnic? Es genial-  
Ox- ¡Harvar!-  
Harvar- ¿Qué tal si unimos su grupo con el nuestro?-  
Maka- claro ¿Por qué no?-  
Ox- hola chicos~-  
Harvar- Ox ve a decirles a los chicos que haremos un picnic grupal con ellos-  
Ox- me parece, ya regreso-

Al momento en que se fue Ox para informarle a sus camaradas… Harvar decide sentarse con los chicos.

Harvar- al parecer no fuimos los únicos que escogimos venir a hacer un picnic hoy-  
Chrona- b-bueno es que…-  
Kid- como Chrona y yo estábamos _ocupados_los chicos decidieron sacarnos de la casa-  
Harvar- ¿estas viviendo con Chrona?-  
Maka- ¿no lo sabias?-  
Harvar- ha~ no xD te envidio Kid-  
Kid- ah si ¿por?-  
Harvar- tener todo el día a una chica tan linda como Chrona no se da siempre-  
Chrona- g-gracias… supongo…-  
Ragnarok- aun que yo también vivo con el rayadito casi nunca llego a dormir-  
Liz- eso ¿no será porque todos los días te llevas una chica nueva a la cama?-  
Ragnarok- ¿celosa rubia mayor?-  
Liz- NO ME DIGAS ASI-  
Ox- parecen una pareja de recién casados-  
Liz- ¿Por qué?-  
Ox- discutiendo xD-  
Kim- hola chicos ^^-  
Jaqueline- hola ^^-  
Killik- Black*Star-  
B*S- Killik- ambos chocan sus manos en forma de saludo  
Kim- espero les guste, Jaqueline y yo hicimos un pastel-  
Maka- ¿en serio? ¡Tsubaki y Chrona hicieron uno también!-  
Soul- mientras mas mejor- sonríe mostrando sus filosos dientes  
Kid- ¿en serio hiciste el pastel?-  
Chrona- la verdad solo le ayude un poco a Tsubaki, pero lo hice para ti también- le sonríe de manera cálida  
Harvar- insisto que envidia~ quisiera una novia como Chrona~-  
Kid- suerte porque Chrona es única~- abraza a la peli rosa  
Maka- -hpm- ¿quieren pastel?  
Harvar- claro-

Así transcurrió su tarde entre bromas y charlas.

Kid- bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos-  
Chrona- adiós ^^ gracias por todo-  
Maka- bye~ KID NO LA TOQUES-  
Kid- no la tocare… hasta llegar a casa- estalla en carcajadas  
Chrona- K-KID-  
Kid- HAHAHAHAHA X'D ok, ok lo siento- la toma de la mano- nos vemos-  
Harvar- espero volver a verte Chrona~-  
Chrona- etto…-  
Kid- adiós Harvar-  
Soul- viejo déjate de celos XD te harás viejo-  
Kid- cállate-  
Harvar- a ver cuando quisieras dar una vuelta conmigo ¿te parece, Chrona?-  
Chrona- ¿eh?- puso su cabeza de lado dando a entender que no sabia a lo que se refería – ummm ¿si?-  
Maka- XD Chrona… Harvar te esta pidiendo una cita-  
Chrona- ¿Por qué?-  
Kid- pero no se podrá, nos vemos- tomo de la mano a la peli rosa para sacarla de ahí

Ox- ¿te gusta Chrona?-  
Harvar- es bonita, tiene buen cuerpo ¿Qué puedo hacer?-  
Kim- evitarla, ya viste que Kid es celoso-  
Maka- concuerdo con Kim ^^ ¿no quieres poner celoso a Kid?-  
Harvar- la verdad no lo había pensado =w= tienen una gran mente-

**(N/A: ok aquí les doy permiso que me odien u_u porque pondré OCC en Kid y Chrona ¿vale? ¡Vale! Después de leer díganme si aun me quieren matar por tener una mente tan sucia como la mía ^^ advierto ¿ok? Sigan…)**

Ya era de noche, después del picnic Kid se dirigió a su casa junto con Chrona. Al entrar, sin darle tiempo a esperar, la acorralo en la pared de la entrada

Kid- ¿te gusta el idiota de Harvar?- le susurro mientras le quitaba la bufanda  
Chrona- K-Kid ummm c-claro q-que no- se sonrojaba, mientras Kid masajeaba sin pudor los pechos de ella por sobre la blusa  
Kid- ¿segura?- su voz sonó ronca debido a la excitación que tenia en esos momentos la cual rozaba el vientre de Chrona.

A rastras la llevo al cuarto donde la arrojo en el colchón posicionándose Kid sobre Chrona, nuevamente tocando su cuerpo. Chrona solo se limitaba a soltar suspiros y gemidos excitados. Kid le quito el pantalón y luego la camisa, se detuvo un momento para saborear la figura que yacía sobre el. Ella le quito la ropa que llevaba puesta, se detuvo cuando vi por sobre el bóxer una gran erección demasiado notoria.

Kid- lámelo- dijo sin pudor y sin medir sus palabras. Ella obedeció

Le quito el bóxer mostrando una gran virilidad, la cual se le llevo a su boca, su lengua recorría el trozo de carne mientras lo succionaba con fuerza. Kid solo gruñía, sus dedos se entrelazaron con las enhebras rosas del cabello de Chrona, ella llevo sus manos a los testículos de Kid mientras su boca trabajaba en su miembro una de sus manos acariciaba ese poco de piel. No podía más. Su entre pierna estaba pegajosa y húmeda, caliente.

Chrona- K-Kid ummm por favor- le miro con ojos suplicantes y lujuriosos  
Kid- ¿por favor que?- fingió ser sordo  
Chrona- e-entra e-en m-mi- rogo  
Kid- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-  
Chrona- ¡e-entra e-en m-mi! Por favor-  
Kid- date la vuelta- ordeno y así fue.

Chrona se dio la vuelta mientras jalaba un cojín para hundir su rostro en el, sintió una palmada en su trasero. Kid dio una nalgada en el trasero de ella. Mientras su hombría se rozaba a la húmeda entrada de ella.

Kid- ¿de quien eres?- su voz volvió a ser ronca  
Chrona- t-tuya, Kid-  
Kid- dilo fuerte-  
Chrona- ¡soy tuya!-

Y sin decir mas se hundió en ella, como siempre estaba estrecha. Le encantaba eso. La sujeto fuertemente de las caderas, el ritmo que llevaba era tranquilo. Ya no lo fue. Cada embestida que daba era un grito de placer por parte de Chrona. Sujeto una de las piernas de ella alzándola al nivel de su hombro deteniéndola ahí mientras continuaba las profundas penetraciones.

Chrona- ¡Oh! ¡Kid! ¡Mas! ¡Por favor! ¡Mas adentro! ¡Ah~ si~! ¡Mas!- le rogaba ella  
Kid- ¿te gusta no? Ahhh solo yo te puedo hacer sentir esto, nadie mas- le amenazo  
Chrona- ¡SI! ¡Solo Kid! ¡Solo Kid! ¡Mas profundo! ¡Por favor!-

Y así fue no paro sus embestidas, se podía correr las veces que quisiera pero no se aburriría de el cuerpo de ella, ni de ella. Nunca. Se corrió una ultima vez proclamándola suya como debía ser.

**(N/A: listo ^^ acabo el OCC)**

A la mañana siguiente, la peli rosa estaba acurrucada al pecho del Shinigami. Ella no sabia que se molestaría, por lo que decidió no volver a hacer caso a algún otro muchacho que no fuese Kid. Hay que admitirlo. Ella y el fueron hecho para estar junto no separados. Ella tenia una adicción y era el. El tenía la adicción de ella. Ninguno no sabría como vivir sin el otro… ella se levanto de golpe. Algo andaba mal.

Se dirigió al baño, vomito. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Se pregunto.

Kid- ¿Chrona?-  
Chrona- ¿h-hai?- respondió desde el baño  
Kid- ¿esta todo bien? ¿Estas bien?-  
Chrona- eso creo…-  
Kid- ¿crees?  
Chrona- Kid ¿podrías llevarme a la enfermería de Nyggus-sensei?-  
Kid- voy, solo cambiémonos-

Ambos se cambiaron, y tomaron rumbo a la enfermería.

Nyggus- hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-  
Kid- Chrona se sentía mal por eso la traje  
Nyggus- a ver… Kid vete a la sala de espera-  
Kid- de acuerdo- sale de la habitación  
Nyggus- ¿Qué tienes Chrona?-  
Chrona- ahora por la mañana vomite, me he mareado cuando veníamos-  
Nyggus- ¿haz tenido intimidad?- la peli rosa se sonroja  
Chrona- s-si-  
Nyggus- ¿es muy activa?- se volvió a sonrojar  
Chrona- s-si-  
Nyggus- ¿usan protección?-  
Chrona- ¿Qué es protección?-  
Nyggus- por lo que veo no, ven te hare una prueba si lo que creo es correcto-  
Chrona- d-de acuerdo…-

Termino de hacerle la prueba que ella creía.

Nyggus- pues mis sospechas son ciertas… Chrona estas embarazada-  
Chrona- ¿¡que yo que!?-  
Nyggus- felicidades, en cuestión de meses serás madre-  
Chrona- no se como lidiar con ser madre…-  
Nyggus- tranquila si quieres antes del parto puedes venir aquí para que te de unos consejos de como se madre ¿de acuerdo?-  
Chrona- s-si…-

Salió de la enfermería.

Kid- ¿Qué paso, que te dijo?-  
Chrona- Kid…-  
Kid- ¿te pasa algo?-  
Chrona- no pero… estoy embarazada-  
Kid- ¿es en serio?-  
Chrona- si…-  
Kid- SERE PADRE *-*-  
Chrona- eso parece…-

**11 MESES DESPUES**

Chrona estaba acostada en la cama que compartía con Kid, ella sostenía en brazos a un bebe de un mes, sus era de piel blanca como el mármol, su cabello negro con tres franjas incompletas en su cabeza, sus ojos era azules. A la par de ella estaban sus amigas.

Maka- mira que cosita mas linda~-  
Patty- KYAHAHAHA X3 SE PARECE A KID… ES UN MINI-KID-  
Liz- aww Chrona también tiene tus ojos-  
Tsubaki- es tan bonito~-  
Maka- venga~ ven aquí Misaki-kun~- **(*)**  
Chrona- je si… es un poco inquieto a pesar de ser tan pequeño- alguien entra a la habitación, es Kid acompañado por Soul, B*S y Ragnarok  
Kid- ¿Cómo están Misaki y tu?-  
Chrona- bastante bien aunque aun me duele…-  
Maka- recuerda que dijo Nyggus-sensei que en cuestión de un mes mas podrás volver a ser la misma-  
Liz- ¿Quién iba a creer que un Shinigami iba a estar 10 meses en el vientre materno?-  
Kid- yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que mi padre me lo dijo-  
Ragnarok- los Shinigamis son raros-  
Kid- lo se- el espejo se encendió mostrando a Shinigami-sama el cual estaba alegre  
Shinigami-sama- WOZOO~ WOZOO~ ¿Cómo están chicos?-  
Todos- buenas Shinigami-sama-  
Kid- pues bien-  
Shinigami-sama- ¿Cómo esta mi nuera?-  
Chrona- bien, aunque aun duele-  
Shinigami-sama- el dolor pronto se quitara, solo hazle caso a Nyggus y estarás mejor-  
Chrona- ya lo creo- le sonrió  
Maka- Shinigami-sama-  
Shinigami-sama- dime Maka-chan-  
Maka- pues… esto da un poco de vergüenza pero… ¿Cuántas veces necesitan tener que hacer **eso** los Shinigamis para reproducirse?-  
Shinigami-sama- ni idea- dijo alegremente y a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime  
Chrona- espero que no sea el único-  
Shinigami-sama- veras Chrona-chan, pueden tener los hijos que deseen pero las veces que deben intimidar deben de ser varias- a Kid y a Chrona se le subieron los colores

Definitivamente trabajarían **ardua y duramente** en hacer otro hijo.

* * *

**(*)= **Misaki me lo invente… bueno no el nombre pero no sabia que nombre ponerle -_-

Espero les halla gustado ^^

Me dejan un simetrico review. Tengo una idea para continuar este pero es corta XD quizas la suba no se

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
